Such a transverse element is intended to extend between the left front pillar and right front pillar of a motor vehicle. Traditionally, the support element makes it possible to connect each end of the instrument panel crossmember to the front pillars. Currently, designers seek to reinforce the rigidity of the fastening between the crossmember on the body shell of the vehicle, in particular so that that transverse crossmember has good impact resistance.
Thus, in the example embodiment described in document FR 2,925,008, a hollow reinforcing tube is positioned so as to surround an end portion of the tube forming the crossmember.
In this example, the L-shaped support element comprises a first branch fastened to the associated front pillar. The second branch of the support element comprises an opening inside which part of the end of the reinforcing tube is inserted.
A lining part of the support element, positioned on the support element, has a solid surface closing the opening of the support element. This lining part comprises fastening means of the tube forming the crossmember and the reinforcing tube, so as to rigidly fasten the reinforcing tube to the tube forming the crossmember.
Such an example embodiment has the drawbacks of being complex and requiring the use of multiple reinforcements, making with the mass of the vehicle heavier.